space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Fleet Time Line
Spacedates: In order to reduce confusion between its various Member Races, the GFP has adopted a Universal Arbitrary Generic Calender, which counts up from the Anniversary Date of the Formation of the Federation Itself. Referred to as the "Spacedate System", it uses the following Numenclature: YYYY.DDD.HH.MM.SS. Each Standard Galactic Year (SGY) has 360 arbitrary 'Days', each day has 24 'Hours', each hour has 60 'Minutes', and each minute has 60 'Seconds'. Therefore, Spacedate 1972.164.06.24.42 is one thousand nine hundred and seventy two years, one hundred and sixty four days, six hours, 24 minutes and forty two seconds after the signing of the GFP Enactment Declaration. Spacedates with a negative notation are measured backwards from the same point. Negative Spacedates are typically referred to as being in the 'Pre-Federation Era' (.pfe). Space Fleet Timeline: Pre-Federation Era *Spacedate -0639.111: Solus make Tachyon Breakthrough *Spacedate -0527.203: Cal-Mon N'Mari make Tachyon Breakthrough *Spacedate -0429.042: Solus Achieve Mastery of 5D Drive Tech *Spacedate -0342.054: Cal-Mon Achieve Mastery of 5D Drive Tech *Spacedate -0037.321: Solus / Cal-Mon First Contact *Spacedate -0012.257: Outbreak of the Solus / Cal-Mon Conflagration *Spacedate -0004.279: Felatians! *Spacedate -0003.254: End of the Solus / Cal-Mon Conflagration First Era *Spacedate 0000.000.00.00.00: Formation of the Galactic Federation of Planets *Spacedate 0003.102: Start of the Pan-GFP Tach-Com Initiative *Spacedate 0073.029.00: Activation of the Ultranet *Spacedate 1124.359: Start of the GFP Colonial Belt Expansion Program *End of the First Era. Second Era *Spacedate 1133.234: Chainer / Cal-Mon First Contact *Spacedate 1137.345: Chainer Pheromone Translation enabled *Spacedate 1140.098: Chainer Fleets surprise attack Cal-Mon outposts, (see The Chainer War ) * Spacedate 1260.215: Chainer Civil War erupts as Nah’ruk rebel *Spacedate 1343.069: Chainer Matrons eliminated by Shi’Gal and J’an *Spacedate 1346.121: The Dragon Mother establishes the Philistines on Laak 3 *Spacedate 1450.050: Formal apology of Chainer Collective to Cal-Mon *Spacedate 1499:001: First Chainer Embassy to Galactic Federation *Spacedate 1672:129: Draemor Nahrl Com-Node Constructed *Spacedate 1679:024: Nahrl Draemor Com-Node Constructed *Spacedate 1694:247: Nahrl Vogt Com-Node Constructed *Spacedate 1705:329: Chainers formally granted membership into the Galactic Federation of Planets *End of the Second Era. Third Era *Spacedate 1866.003: Sectorun Nuclear War forces Sectoids underground *Spacedate 1870:129: Kuh-Splah Nahrl Com-Node Constructed *Spacedate 1872:341: Nahrl Kuh-Splah Com-Node Constructed *Spacedate 3064.063: Narhl Laak Com-Node Constructed *Spacedate 3069.223: Laak System Tacheon Com-Node Constructed. *Spacedate 3065.126: MDMX-3794 Mining Facility Established on Laak 5 *End of the Third Era. Fourth Era *Spacedate 3279.159: Establishment of the Charon Empire *Spacedate 3468.137: Secturon / GFP First Contact *Spacedate 3689.289: Secturon joins the Federation *Spacedate 3846.343: Terans make Tacheon Breakthrough *Spacedate 3937.238: Rise of the Jen'ta Collective *Spacedate 4018.247: Terran / GFP First Contact *Spacedate 4023.007: Terrans join the Federation (Terran Calender ad2563) *Spacedate 4027.163: Terrans complete Construction of the Sol System Tachyon Com Node *Spacedate 4029.179: Laak Far Com-Node deployed *Spacedate 4161.123: Emancipation of the Charon *Spacedate 4169.092: Jen'ta Collective Amalgamated by the GFP *Spacedate 4194.176: Start of the Next Waver Movement *Spacedate 4222.101: Robert's Rebellion breaks out among the Philistines of Laak 3 *Spacedate 4239.071: Start of the GFP Outer-Rim Colonization Program *Spacedate 4252.257: Founding of the Terran Sigma Exodus Next Waver Settlement on Laak 5 *End of the Fourth Era. Fifth Era *Spacedate 4257.072:03:16:59 Ultron Virus 1.0 Activates ( - Start Season 1 - ) *Spacedate 4257.073: Master Chief Scotty Develops the Prototype Anti-Virus *Spacedate 4257.075: Doctor Oppenhiemer develops the Prototype Virus-Filter *Spacedate 4257.077: The GFP and the Terran Authorities sign the Anti-Ultron Technology Exchange Accord *Spacedate 4257.080: First Reported Contact with the Ultra-Borg, aboard the GSS Aeschylus. First Sighting of the Ultra-Borg Queen *Spacedate 4257.086: Establishment of the Ultranet 2.0 at the Sol Com-Node, the Boreas Embarks on its Epic Journey to Save the Galaxy ( - End Season 1 - ). *Spacedate 4257.091: Expansion of the Ultranet 2.0 to the Laak Far Com-Node Category:Space Fleet